


Shadow and the Colossus

by marvelfan98



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expanded version of Kitty and Colossus' first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow and the Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> (Authors Note: This story is an expanded version of Kitty and Piotr’s first time in Astonishing X-men 13and 14 and contains some content from those books.)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Kitty Pryde better known as the X-man Shadow Cat sat in her room thinking to herself

‘I’m totally cool. I’m totally calm and I’m totally cool.’ She’d been sitting there for some time trying to build up her courage. ‘My calm is exceeded only by my cool. Which is total.’ She waited a few more moments debating whether or not she should really go through with this. Finally with one final thought ‘Here we go.’ She got up and walked out of her room.

She walked through the halls of the institute wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She could feel her hands shaking as she finally arrived at the door she was looking for. As she reached up to knock she froze for a moment. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, why was she so nervous? This was hardly the first time she had ever done anything like this. But this was Peter. She thought about just walking away but she forced herself to go forward. She lightly knocked on the door. After a moment Piotr Rasputin or her fellow X-man Colossus answered the door. She looked at his huge frame wearing a blue sweat shirt and gray sweat pants.

“Hi Pete.” She said smiling “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” She asked.

“No I was just reading…” The large Russian answered.

“’Cause if I’m interrupting--” She started.

“Come in, Please” He cut her off, motioning for her to enter. Kitty walked into the room and Piotr closed the door behind her saying “Is it about your dream?”

Kitty knew he was talking about a bad dream she had had earlier that day when they had gone on a picnic and she fell asleep in his arms under a tree. “No it’s… well, not that part of the dream. I mean I have something to… I’ll just go.” She stammered all the courage draining from her now that she was standing in front of him.

“Go?” Piotr asked confused.

“You know, it was nothing. And so, we’re done. With nothing.” She tried unsuccessfully to explain.

“I think you should stay and tell me what’s on your mind.” He said standing between her and the door.

“I can go through you, you know. I have powers where I can do that.” She said becoming a little annoyed that he was blocking her path.

“Are you going to yell at me some more?” He asked a slight smile crossing his face.

Suddenly kitty couldn’t hold anything in anymore and she just started to talk uncontrollably “No, but we’ve been through all this stuff and I’m in my room thinking and if this was the perfect situation we’d be on a meteor hurtling into the sun or infected by brood or something really important that would draw us together and you wouldn’t be standing there like a big dumb big guy and--”

Suddenly Piotr grabbed her and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately. Suddenly she felt everything just melt away. All her nervousness, all her fear, everything that had been bothering her was just gone and she was kissing him back, her hand running through his hair. They pulled away from each other smiling.

“Is this more what you were looking for?” He asked her.

“I love you Peter.” She said looking into his eyes.

Piotr was surprised to hear her say that. Everyone knew they had always had feelings for each other but they’d never been able to be together for one reason or another. He never thought he get to hear her say that. “I love you to Katya.”

They began to kiss again. This time deeper than before, holding each other close. Their bodies pressed together. Kitty felt tiny, her petite frame completely enveloped by his muscular body. As they kissed she lightly pressed her tongue against his lips and he openly accepted. They began to explore each other’s mouths as their kissing became more passionate. They slowly made their way towards Piotr’s bed against the far wall.

He laid her body down on the soft surface never breaking their kiss. He climbed onto the bed beside her, propping himself up on his arms so he wouldn’t crush this beautiful little flower of his. Kitty’s hands roamed his muscled chest around to his back, gripping tightly to the hardened flesh. She grabbed his shirt in her hands and began to pull it up. They stopped kissing momentarily so she could pull it over his head. As soon as she could see his lips again she had hers locked to them. Piotr then took hold of her shirt as well repeating the process, leaving Kitty’s perky b-cups clad only in a black bra.

Piotr’s hands traveled south down to the waist of her jeans, undoing the button and zipper. He then peeled Kitty’s pants down; she lifted her legs into the air to help him finish taking them off. He quickly pulled of her black panties as well getting his first look and her clean shaven pussy. He began to kiss his way along her thighs receiving soft moans of encouragement from her. As he neared his goal he could see she was wet already, he led his tongue have its first taste of her juices.

Kitty gasped as she felt his warm tongue slide along her slit. She felt herself begin to breathe heavier as he continued to orally please her. Her legs clamped against the sides of his head as her hands were once again running through his hair.

Piotr tasted her sweet nectar, his tongue delving deep into her folds. He took his time to explore every inch of her amazing pussy, running his tongue up and down the lips, circling her sensitive clit while using his large fingers to delve inside her. Every time he touched her clit she would jump a little and her moans would become slightly louder and more insistent.

Kitty was so turned on she knew it wouldn’t much longer until she reached her peak. She continued to moan and gasp as Piotr’s tongue and fingers played her pussy perfectly, knowing exactly how to read her every desire. Finally she reached her point of no return as he was licking her lower lips and running his thumb on her clit. Kitty’s back arched and her mouth opened to scream but only a small squeak came out. She felt herself being overwhelmed with pleasure and Piotr never let up on her. She felt like she’d been cumming forever as it finally passed and her head cleared slightly. Piotr’s lips finally left her pussy as she said.

“Holy fuck. That was amazing.” Her words coming out between gasps for air.

“I am glad you enjoyed it so.” He said with a smile on his face.

Kitty grabbed his shoulders pulling him up to her where she kissed him again, tasting traces of herself on his lips. She rolled him over onto his back straddling him. She reached behind her back undoing the clasp on her bra letting the garment fall away from her chest, revealing her perky tits topped with little pink nipples. Piotr’s hands instinctively went for the small mounds of flesh lightly fondling them once again making Kitty moan. She started kissing his neck, her lips worked their way down his muscled chest, over her abs until she reached the waistband of his pants. She grabbed them and his boxers pulling down both at once. She was amazed to see what popped out. His cock was by the far the biggest she had ever seen he had to be ten inches at least.

“Oh wow.” Was all she could think to say.

Her hand tentatively took hold of his massive cock, her hand seeming tiny next to it. Her hand began to pump up and down and she heard Piotr moan. She began using her other hand as well, even with both hands on his shaft there was still several inches poking out towards her. Her fists started stroking in unison as she leaned forward and licked her tongue over her large cock head. She started licking all around the head and up and down the shaft coating him in her saliva. She took time to lick and suck on his balls as well while pumping his cock.

Eventually she tried to take him into her mouth. She opened her lips as wide as she could but she only managed to work the head into her mouth. She just kept working her soft little hands up and down his length as she used her lips and tongue to please the tip. She slowly managed to work more of his cock into her mouth, even letting it begin to slide into her throat but she couldn’t take it all. She began o bob her head up and down on as much as she could using her hands to pleasure his balls and the rest of his shaft. After a while of this her jaw started getting sore from accommodating such a large cock. She let it slide from her mouth and looked up at him saying.

“I think it’s about time to move on to the main event so to speak.” She slid up his body as she spoke lightly stroking his cock. Then something occurred to her. “Wait. Do you have any um… you know any lube?” She asked a little nervously worried about his answer.

“Oh yes of course.” He said moving towards his night stand opening the drawer.

“Thank god.” She said with a little laugh. She took the tube of lube from Piotr and began to squeeze the liquid out onto his cock and started to rub it over him. Her hand slid quickly up and down his length with the lube.

Once she was satisfied with the amount of lubricant she laid back and pulled him towards her so he was lying on top of her. They began to kiss again as she spread her legs wide. Piotr moved into position until his cock head was lined up with her pussy. Piotr slowly thrust forward, his head popped inside her and she gritted her teeth.

“Should I stop” He asked worried he was hurting her.

“No…” She said through clenched teeth “Just… just go slowly.” Even with the lube he was still far larger then she was used to and she knew it would take a little time to adjust.

Piotr continued to move forward until he was about halfway inside her; he then slowly pulled out before once again moving into her. He repeated this process for a while going a little deeper each time until finally reaching a steady rhythm of fucking. The feeling of her tight pussy clenched around his cock felt so amazing.

Kitty was starting to adjust to the feeling of Piotr's cock filling her and began to enjoy the amazing sensation of his length sliding along her insides. Er arms wrapped around his neck holding him close. She kissed him as he steadily increased the pace of his thrust. Kitty let out a low moan as he thrust in. Her legs circled his body pulling him even closer and letting him reach deeper inside her, touching places no one else ever had. She was practically lifting herself off the bed to meet his cock filling her up.

Piotr's strong hands roamed her body, caressing every inch he could reach. His rough thumb flicked over her hard nipple sending an extra little jolt through her body. His hand took hold of the perky mound holding it as it bounced lightly with his thrusts. His mouth was nibbling at her neck kissing and biting her soft flesh.

Kitty was going into overdrive from the sensations he was giving her. She could feel her pussy stretched around his hard cock, his hands massaging her tits, his lips and teeth teasing her neck, and then just the pure fact that she was finally able to be with Piotr the way she always wanted. She was quickly being pushed towards her second orgasm and it was even more intense then the first.

She moaned as she felt the first blasts of pleasure rocking her body, her back arching and her hands tightly gripping the sheets of the bed. Kitty was in a dream land of pleasure, she felt as if she was floating, wait not floating falling. Kitty opened her eyes and was shocked to see the ceiling above her rising away from her. She screamed as she realized she really was falling. Suddenly she felt herself slam against the floor.

“Oh my god!” She said as she realized she had phased through the bed right into the room below Piotr's which happened to be one of the mansions sitting rooms. Not only that she was naked! She looked around nervously and saw that she was behind a couch, she could see a furry head on the other side that started to turn towards her to see what had happened. She quickly grabbed the blue blanket laying across the top of the couch and covered her nude form just as the furry student looked at her.

Her face turned red with embarrassment as she jumped to her feet with the speed that only a trained ninja could muster. She held the blanked to her chest as she quickly oriented her self and ran from the room, the makeshift cover flapping behind her. She was sure her ass must be hanging out as she continued to quickly make her way to the stairs. As she started up the steps she passed another student, Pixie.

“Oh my god!” Kitty quietly said to herself again embarrassed that someone else had seen her running naked through the school. The pink haired girl watching stunned as kitty took the stairs two at a time. As Kitty finally made it to Piotr's door he was just coming out of the room. She saw he had quickly pulled his pants back on.

“Are you all right?” He asked her, concern and a little shock in his tone.

“Oh my god!” Kitty said once more. “I phased!” She said as they went back into his room.

“Are you all right?” He asked again seeming a bit more calm.

“Are you?” She asked worried that she had freaked him out.

“It was strange.” He answered her.

“I can't believe I just phased just then!” She said still stunned by the whole thing. “That's never...It was totally your fault.” She said calming down more finding the whole thing kind of funny.

“I like to think so, yes.” Piotr responded with a cocky grin feeling quite proud of his sexual skills in that moment.

“Tee hee.” Kitty giggled at his response. “I guess you earned a little cockiness.” She said smiling. “Now how about we see if I can make you feel that good tin man.” She continued letting the blanket fall to the ground.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, trying to quickly push them back into the mood. She slid his pants back off and her hand once again wrapped around his hard cock. He was coated with her juices which provided lubrication for her hand to easily slide up and down his shaft. They quickly moved back to the bed. Piotr laying on his back with Kitty climbing on top. She straddled his waist, her pussy hovering over his cock. She lowered her wet opening down until his cock head parted her lips. She slowly continued down his huge member once again filling her to the brink. Once her pelvis was pressed against his she began to bounce her hips up and down moaning as she went.

Piotr's hands roamed her amazing body as she fucked him. He cupped her small breast teasing her nipples with his finger. His hands moved down to her hips and eventually her ass, feeling her firm butt as she rode him.

Kitty rocked her hips back and forth with his cock fully inside her, letting her clit grind against him increasing her pleasure even more. She clenched her pussy gripping his shaft tighter as she fucked him making him moan. She loved the feeling of his strong hands kneading the flesh of her ass. She began to play with her own tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples lightly.

Piotr took in the amazing sight of Kitty's sexy little body bouncing up and down on his cock as she played with herself. Her pink pussy lips gripping him tightly with every thrust was driving him wild. Her ass felt so perfect in her hands, the firm muscle responding to his every touch. He could feel how wet she was, her juices coating his cock as she fucked him. Everything was just so perfect and felt so amazing he knew he wouldn't last much longer but he was going to hold out as long as he could to make this moment last as long as possible.

Kitty leaned into Piotr pressing her body against his. She felt so nice feeling every inch of their bodies pressed together. Her breasts her pressed tightly against him with her hard nipples rubbing against his muscled chest sending more pleasure jolting trough her body. She was moving her hips up and down as fast as she could feeling him deep within her, her eyes shut tightly.

Piotr couldn't hold back any longer.

“Katya!... I'm going to...” Piotr started before loosing control and breaking into an indecipherable moan as he began to erupt inside her. He pumped in and out of her emptying his load into her.

Kitty felt Piotr's cock swell slightly before his first blast of cum started coating her inside. Then she suddenly felt like he was growing even bigger inside her, stretching her tight little pussy to it's limits. The sudden sensation pushed her over the edge again making her cum with him. It was less intense then her other orgasms and she tried to concentrate on not phasing again. She was riding her waves of pleasure feeling her pussy tighten more on his massive member as she once again had the feeling she was falling. 'Crap' She thought to herself thinking she had phased again. Then just as suddenly as it had started she felt herself bump against something hard.

Kitty opened her eyes confused. She saw Piotr still beneath her but know he was in her metal form. She then realized why she had felt him growing inside her. He had changed into his larger metal form when he came. She looked around and saw that they had broken the bed frame and that was the falling she had felt. She began to giggle saying

“Oh my god you changed.”

Piotr looked a little dazed but also worried again.

“Are you alright.” He asked her, worried he may have hurt her during his transformation.

“Apparently I'm more then alright” She said with a giggle “Apparently I'm amazing if I made you change.”

Piotr relaxed relieved that she wasn't hurt and said. “Yes you are definitely amazing.”

He shifted back to his normal form and Kitty felt him shrinking inside her. She rolled off to the side of him still holding her body close to his. They kissed briefly and lightly caressed each others bodies.

“I love you Katya.” He said looking into her beautiful eyes.

“I love you to Piotr.” She said before kissing him deeply and he hugged her close.

They stayed there throughout the night, eventually falling asleep in the remains of Piotr's bed, both of them feeling happier then they ever had before happy, to finally be truly together.


End file.
